His Strength
by whiteplums76
Summary: Hisana has kept her illness a secret from Byakuya and Rukia. When she collapses one day, the truth is revealed, turning their worlds upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**His Strength  
****A Kuchiki Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

His window overlooked the skyline. Standing with his hands behind his back, he watches as the sun sinks beyond the horizon. The colors transform from blue to orange and then to purple. His attention was focused that he didn't hear his door open. Someone cleared their throat. Without turning, he shifts his head slightly.

"Yes?" He calls.

"Sir, I have the papers you wanted."

He pauses.

"Thank you. Put them on my desk."

The visitor slowly walks into the room and did as instructed; he didn't leave however. The man at the window sensed he wasn't alone.

"Was there something else?" He asks still looking out the window. The sun was now below the horizon; soon the stars would appear.

"Yes…umm…do you need me tonight? If not…" The visitor started.

"I thought I emailed everyone a memo regarding tonight's meeting. As my assistant, I would assume you understood you had to be there."

_Damn_, the visitor thought. He had forgotten about the meeting.

"I'm sorry sir." He says quietly.

The man at the window turns to face his visitor. His long dark hair hangs loosely around his shoulders; his equally dark eyes stare angrily at his visitor. The visitor swallows nervously.

"If you do not wish to be my assistant Renji, I can certainly find another qualified candidate."

"It's not that sir."

"Then tell me." He walks over to stand opposite Renji. "What is it? How could you forget something that was sent out just this morning?"

Renji, more nervous in his presence, began to sweat. He shrugs.

"Does that mean you'll be at the meeting?"

"Yes Mr. Kuchiki." Renji says quietly.

"Good." Mr. Kuchiki turns, walks behind his desk and picks up the papers Renji brought. "You may go now." He sits and begins to read.

*Back at his desk, Renji picks up his desk phone and begins to dial. Leaning back in his chair, he steals a glance at Mr. Kuchiki's office. He notices him reading the stack of papers he brought in; cursing under his breath, he waits while the other line rings several times. Finally, she answers.

"Renji!" She says with excitement. "Where are you? I'm already at the restaurant."

Renji releases an annoyed breath. He runs a hand down the length of his face.

"Uh oh." She says. "What happened?"

"I can't make it. I forgot about a meeting tonight."

"Oh." She says sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…something you can't help right?"

"I guess not."

For a while they sat on the line quietly.

"Can you come over afterward?" She asks finally.

"Sure, but I don't know how long." He looks up when he catches people moving among the office. "Rukia…I have to go. I think the meeting's about to start. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Alright. Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell him?"

Renji looks over to Mr. Kuchiki's office. Mr. Kuchiki was greeting people with smiles and handshakes; once everyone was in the office, he looks over in Renji's direction.

"Not yet."

"When?"

"Look, I need to go. Can we talk about this when I come over tonight?"

Her silence bothers him, but he couldn't just hang up. He waits as long as he could for her to respond.

"Do you even want to marry me?" She asks sadly.

"Honey, please…if I don't get in that office your dad's going to have my ass and I need this job."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes." He pauses. "You shouldn't have to ask me that." He says softly. He notices a light blinking on his phone console. "Baby, he's ringing for me…I need to get in there."

"Alright…sorry. Call me later."

"Sure…I love you."

"I love you too…bye."

Renji quickly hangs up the phone, picks up his writing material and heads for the office. Walking into the empty office, he makes his way toward the conference room just off to the left. The door was closed. Taking in a deep breath, he reaches out and takes the handle in his hands. He turns the knob and pushes it open; the conference table was filled with people and all their eyes turn on him when he enters.

"Ah, I see my assistant has finally awarded us with his presence." Mr. Kuchiki states. "Please…sit."

Flustered, Renji walks over and sits at his usual spot beside his boss. Placing his writing pad and pen onto the table, he begins to take notes.

"So Byakuya." A man with long white hair states. "What have you got for us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She sits with her hands clasped together. The cold air was blowing directly on her, but she knew the chills she felt coursing through her body didn't come from the vent. She clutches her coat tighter. After some time, the door opens. She turns and the woman who enters smiles at her; in her hand was a manila envelope filled with several pieces of paper.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She moves across the room and sits at her desk.

"It's fine." She begins to rub her arms.

"Are you cold? I could switch the vents."

"No, it's fine."

The woman with the folder smiles demurely at her. She places both hands onto her desk and interlocks her fingers.

"Well?" The woman asks.

"Mrs. Kuchiki…I'm afraid there's no easy way to tell you."

Mrs. Kuchiki's heart jumps. The woman sitting across from her, Retsu Onohana has been her doctor for almost 30 years; she first met her when she came in for a routine check up only to find out she was pregnant. Something she didn't know could happen. Her previous Doctor's informed her that becoming pregnant was not only a risk, but also impossible due to the environment she grew up in. When she married her husband, Byakuya Kuchiki, she mentioned to him that it was possible she could not conceive, but he didn't care. He loved her nonetheless.

Much to his family's protest, Byakuya and Hisana married in a small ceremony. Although his side of the family never accepted her, the moment Rukia was born they soon began to tolerate her presence.

As long as Hisana has known Retsu Onohana, she only addresses her formally whenever she has bad news to share…which isn't often.

"Tell me." Hisana urges.

Retsu unlocks her fingers and sits back in her chair. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail down her back; involuntarily, she reaches behind her head and takes the end of the ponytail and begins to fray its ends. Hisana produces a small smile at the act.

"Retsu, it's alright." She urges her friend.

Retsu, noticing what she was doing, flings her ponytail back behind her head and sits up. She tries to smile at Hisana.

"A part of me knew." Hisana says softly.

Retsu stares at her friend.

"Just tell me how long I have?"

Retsu opens her file and scans it for several minutes before closing it and looking back to Hisana.

"I can't give an estimate Hisana…I'm sorry."

"Can you at least tell me whether it's months…years?"

Retsu could feel her throat getting tighter. "Months maybe."

Hisana nods.

"Like I said." Retsu begins, but Hisana holds up her hand to stop her.

"I understand." She smiles as she places a hand to her chest. "I felt it some time ago."

Retsu remains quiet.

"I had hoped." Hisana stops, closes her eyes, and drops her hand. "Was it the birth?"

"No…that I am sure. It's possibly due to your environment…where you grew up."

Hisana nods.

"If you want, you can bring in your family so…"

"NO!"

The sudden outburst surprises Retsu. Hisana, ashamed, produces yet another smile.

"I don't want them to know…not yet anyway. Byakuya already worries too much and Rukia…well…did I tell you she's engaged?"

Retsu smiles. "No, congratulations. To that handsome Renji?"

"Yes. She told me last night."

"How does Byakuya feel about it?"

"He doesn't know yet."

"Oh my."

"I know once he does find out he'll be furious about being kept in the dark, but…you know how he can get." Retsu smiles as she nods. "Renji is a wonderful man and he adores Rukia truly, but…I think Byakuya can't look past his appearance and background."

"Renji grew up in the same neighborhood as you didn't he?" Hisana nods. "So why would he have an issue with that?"

Hisana shrugs. "I've tried speaking to him about it, but he just switches the subject. He actually tried to set her up with his account Ichigo." She laughs at the memory.

"I thought he hated Ichigo?"

"He doesn't actually hate him, but he likes him better for Rukia than Renji. Personally, I think it's the tattoos." Hisana concludes with a sad smile. "But Renji cherishes Rukia." She says softly.

"The same way Byakuya cherishes you." Retsu states.

Hisana looks up; her eyes were brimming with tears.

"How can I tell them this?" Hisana begins to break down. Quickly, Retsu gets to her feet and kneels in front of Hisana; she takes her into her arms and allows her to cry on her shoulder.

*Byakuya waits patiently. The man in his office stands off in the distance while he finishes his phone call. His long white hair was tied behind his back in a ponytail; he wore a gray suit that made his skin seem equally pale. Closing his phone, he walks over and returns to his seat.

He smiles. "Sorry about that Byakuya." He places his phone in his pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Byakuya asks.

The man shrugs. "Just routine things. Where were we?"

"Jushiro…we can reschedule this appointment if you wish."

Jushiro Ukitake waves a hand toward Byakuya. "Nonesense…I've taken up too much of your time already. I want to finish this."

Byakuya stares at him for a while.

"How is your health?" Byakuya asks suddenly.

"Please Byakuya."

Byakuya understood the unspoken words. Picking up several papers he had scattered on his desk, he leans forward and begins to shift through them before coming to the page he was searching for.

Before he begins reading, the phone on his desk begins to beep.

Exhaling in frustration, he leans over and presses the red button.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but your daughter is here."

Byakuya looks toward Jushiro.

"It's alright." He gets to his feet. "I need a small break anyway."

Byakuya watches as Jushiro exits his office.

"Send her in…thanks."

Byakuya gets to his feet as he watches Rukia make her way across the floor to his office; she greets Jushiro with a smile and glances in Renji's direction as she passes him. Once inside, she closes the door. Byakuya notices her anger.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks with concern.

"Do you like Renji?"

Byakuya produces a small smile. "Would you like to sit?" He asks as he moves toward his chair. Rukia sits and crosses her legs angrily. "Now, what is this about?"

"I just want to know."

"Is he complaining about me?"

"No."

"Is this the reason why you came to visit me? I should feel insulted."

"Dad." She rolls her eyes. "It's not the reason, but…while I'm here I just wanted to know."

Byakuya places his hands onto his stomach while he rocks back and forth in his chair.

"Are you going to answer me?" She asks with annoyance.

Byakuya smiles at her insistence.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She states, but she finds her anger subsiding the more she stares at him. "You're impossible." She hides her smile from him.

"Renji has a problem with remembering when meetings are…if that is his complaint. Other than that, he's a good worker."

She returns her gaze to him.

"However." Byakuya stops rocking. "He's always going to be just an assistant to the boss if he doesn't show some progress; this isn't the first time he's forgotten a meeting."

"Okay."

"Furthermore." He continues. He smiles when she rolls her eyes again. "If you want a healthy relationship with Renji, I would suggest not fighting his battles."

She looks at him and notices how his face became serious.

"It's not good for a man's pride Rukia." He speaks softly.

"I'm not trying to fight his battles dad. I just…"

"You're concerned about him…I get that. But, how do you think he would feel if he knew you were in here talking about him behind his back…especially to me?" She says nothing, just shrugs.

"Look." He sits up and leans across his desk. "I don't have anything against Renji; like I said, he's a good worker."

"But?" She urges.

"No but…that's all I'm going to say on the matter." She nods. "Honey, not that I don't appreciate your visits, but I was in a meeting with someone so…"

"Oh, yeah sure." She gets to her feet hurriedly and wraps her purse strap around her shoulder. "I just wanted to invite you and mom over for dinner tonight."

He stands. "What's the occasion?" He asks with suspicion.

"Does there have to be a certain occasion?"

"Hmm. I'm sure we'll be able to make it."

"Great." She walks over to stand in front of him. "It'll be at 7." She stands on her toes and places a kiss to his cheek. "Try not to keep Renji too late." She smiles.

"Fine."

She waves as she exits his office. Standing at the threshold, he watches as she converses with Renji for a few minutes before heading toward the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hisana was pouring herself some tea when she heard Byakuya pull into the drive. She replaces the tea kettle on the stove and walks back over to the small dinette situated in the kitchen corner. She places both hands on either side of the cup, enjoying the heat run through her still chilled body.

She lifts the cup to her lips, blows on the hot liquid and takes a sip as she listens to the front door open and close.

"Hisana!" Byakuya yells as he enters.

"In here!"

Byakuya steps in the alcove of the kitchen and smiles when he notices her.

"Hey."

Hisana had her light pink kimono wrapped around her shoulders.

"Cold?" He asks as he leans in to kiss her lips softly. He then moves to sit across from her.

"A little." She sits her cup back down. "How was your day?"

Byakuya runs a hand through his dark hair, causing it to stand at odd angles. Hisana smiles. He then places his chin in his palm and stares at her. He smiles too.

"Do I look amusing?" He asks.

"Now you do." She picks up her cup and takes a small sip before continuing. "Your hair."

He reaches up and pats his hair in several places. She giggles softly.

"Did you see Rukia today? She said she would stop by and see you." She asks.

"Yeah." He leans back in his chair while he attempts to loosen his tie. "What do you think it's about?"

"No idea." She lied.

"I have a theory."

"Do tell." She urges.

"It's about Renji."

She nearly chokes on her tea.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah." She pats her chest. "Went down the wrong way."

"I'm not blind…I know they're getting closer." He continues.

"Uh huh."

"You see it too right?"

"Of course." She sips her tea again.

"Do you think they're living together?"

"Byakuya honey, Rukia is 25 years old; if she wants to move in with someone that is her right as an adult."

He stares at her with unbelief.

"Is that what this is? Am I going to go over there to find his crap all over the place?"

"Honey." Hisana begins to say something, but then she begins to cough uncontrollably.

"Hisana!" Byakuya rushes over. "What's the matter?"

Hisana can't control her coughing; it's so intense that she's having trouble breathing. She motions toward her throat, but he doesn't understand.

"I'm calling an ambulance." He rushes toward the phone, picks it up and brings it back toward Hisana so he could be near her. She continues to cough.

*Rukia checks the time again…almost eight. She was in the kitchen putting the last touches on her meal. Renji was helping.

"I'm sure they'll come." He assures.

"If they were going to be late they would have called." She says.

"Maybe they got…caught up with something?" He questions with embarrassment.

Rukia laughs when his cheeks begin to turn just as red as his hair.

"They still would have called." He shrugs. "I wonder what's keeping them."

She walks over to the phone, picks it up, and begins to dial. Renji, taking up a towel, wipes his hands as he walks over toward her.

Rukia first tries calling the house, but after several rings it goes to the answering machine. She disconnects the line and dials each cell number, but the same occurs. She disconnects the line again and looks at the phone with worry.

"What is it?" Renji asks.

"They're not answering." She looks up at him. "Do you think something happened?"

He holds up his hands. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

Just then the phone rings. Nearly jumping, Rukia answers it.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Dad…where are you and mom…I tried calling."

Silence at first. "We're at the hospital."

The word sends a chill down her spine. She grips the phone tighter; Renji moves in front of her and mouths _what is it?_

"What happened?" She asks.

"Your mother had some kind of attack…I don't know what happened, but I brought her to the hospital."

"Mom…mom had an attack." She whispers to Renji.

"Oh my goodness…is she alright?"

"Dad, is mom…is she alright?" Fear crept in.

"She's fine sweetheart. They want to keep her overnight so I'm going to stay with her."

Rukia felt the tears burn the back of her eyes.

"You can visit her if you want…her room number is 1423."

"Okay dad…thanks for calling." She disconnects the line and Renji takes the phone from her. "I…I need to go see her." She absently begins to move toward the living room. Renji follows.

"Rukia?" He calls quietly.

Rukia, in a daze, moves around the room then sits on the couch. He joins her and tenderly places an arm around her shoulder. She doesn't react, but tears begin to cascade down her cheeks.

*Hisana opens her eyes slowly. The mask on her face obstructed her view partially, but she could make out Byakuya standing at a window across from her. He had his hands in his pockets; he still had on his work clothes.

"Byakuya?" She whispers hoarsely through the mask.

He turns to the sound and moves toward her quickly. He sits in the vacant seat beside her bed and takes her hand into his.

"What…what happened?" She asks in the same tone.

"You had an attack honey…you're in the hospital."

"Hospital?" She was confused.

"Yeah…you don't remember?" He grips her hand tighter.

"Mr. Kuchiki?"

Surprised, he turns to find Retsu Onohana standing in the doorway. There was worry on her face.

"May I speak with you please?"

"Sure." He looks toward Hisana and kisses her hand. "I'll be right back."

He gets to his feet to follow Retsu; Hisana looks on with concern as they step into the hall.

Hisana watches as Retsu's concerned features explain to Byakuya about her condition. Byakuya places his hands on his hips, turns in her direction in confusion then looks back to Retsu. He moves nervously from side to side, folding his arms around himself as if attempting to protect himself. He continues to listen.

Byakuya then runs a hand through his hair, slumps over, and then returns to his original posture. Retsu places a tender hand to his shoulder. Hisana feel tears running down her cheeks. She continues to watch her husband as Retsu departs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Byakuya sits outside Hisana's room while she visits with Rukia. With his elbows on his knees, he leans over and stares at his shoes. He notices small scratches etched near the tip. There was a piece of paper apparently sticking on the underside of his foot; bending down, he removes the paper and allows it to fall near his feet.

_Hisana is very sick Byakuya_

_What do you mean sick?_

He continues to play the conversation over in his head.

_She told me she was very ill when she was younger. _He told her.

_I know. _She replies.

_That's the reason why she couldn't have any children, but…I didn't care. I loved her no matter what._

_I know, _she says sadly.

_So…I don't understand…I thought when she recovered that was the end of it._

_No one knows why._

_Why not? I didn't see you doing any tests…how do you know you can't save her?_

_Byakuya…she's been sick for a while_

Shock filled him._ A while?_

_Yes_

_What are you saying? That my wife's been sick and…and never told me?_

_Believe me, she wanted to tell you, but_

_So why didn't she? How long has she been suffering?_

_It wasn't like that Byakuya. It remained dormant for several years, but we continued to treat her with the expectation that what we used would work._

_Maybe you used the wrong medicines. Try something else! _He was screaming by then.

_I'm sorry…we did everything we could, but…_

She touched his shoulder then before departing.

His body felt numb. He could hear Rukia speaking to Hisana in hushed tones; after Retsu left him, he went back inside and sat beside Hisana. He noticed the tears running down her cheeks so he took his tie off and used it to wipe them away; he tried to smile at her, but was unable to produce a convincing one. He noticed her mouth moving under the mask and her eyes filling with more tears; he touched her tenderly on the cheek and kissed her forehead. Rukia appeared at the door just then.

Before he departed the room, Hisana asks him with her eyes not to tell Rukia. He agrees as he leaves the room; now, as he sits outside his mind begins to do somersaults. He leans back on the hard plastic chair and places his head on the wall; that was when he caught a flash of red in his peripheral vision. Turning, he notices Renji standing in the distance, apparently grabbing something from the vending machine down the hall.

He watches as Renji places both hands on either side of the contraption and shakes it. After several minutes and a security guard stopping him, Renji was able to retrieve his merchandise. He turns toward the guard, says something, and then watches as he walks away. Renji turns to find Byakuya staring at him. Byakuya turns away from the young man.

Renji apprehensively approaches his boss. The closer he came, the more he could see the pain etched on his face.

"Mr. Kuchiki?"

"Renji."

Renji sits beside him on another plastic chair and opens his soda.

"How is your wife?"

Byakuya stares off blankly.

"She's fine Renji."

"Rukia was very worried."

"She is her mother after all."

Renji noted the tone, but pushed it aside…he understood the man was in pain.

"I think it would be best you find another job Renji."

Renji nearly choked on his drink before turning toward him. "WHAT!"

"Keep your voice down." Byakuya lifts his head and turns toward him.

"I'm sorry, but…"he turns to face him. "Are you firing me?"

"I would assume when I suggested you find another job that…"

"I know that, but…" he attempts to calm his anger. "Why?"

But Byakuya doesn't answer. He slowly gets to his feet and walks back into Hisana's room; Renji stands to his feet unsure what to do. Just then Rukia appears.

"What's the matter?" She asks as she comes near Renji.

"Your father just fired me." He threw the remainder of this soda into a nearby trash can.

"What…why?"

"How the hell should I know…he didn't give me a reason."

"No…he can't do that. I'll talk to him." She begins to walk back into the room.

"No don't Rukia." He takes her hand. "Don't worry about it."

"But you didn't do anything."

"It's fine. I can get another job."

"Well, the least he could do is give you a reason."

"He doesn't have to and to be honest…I would rather not."

Rukia stares at him perplexed.

"Look, it's fine. I can get something else."

"That's not the point Renji."

"I know and I appreciate you trying, but…like I said. It doesn't matter." He looks toward the room and watches Byakuya sit next to Hisana. "How's your mom?"

"She's fine."

"What happened…do you know?"

"Said she just started coughing and couldn't breathe." She shrugs. She looks to where he was staring. "It must have scared my dad." She whispers.

"I bet." He looks down to her small frame. "Are you okay?"

She smiles as she returns her gaze to him. She moves toward him and places both her arms around his waist; he wraps his arms around her as well. He was so tall that her head reached just below his chest.

"Thanks for being here for me Renji." She whispers. She could feel his grip on her tighten.

"I'll always be here for you."

Byakuya watched the exchange with anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Byakuya unfolds the blanket and places it onto Hisana's lap. Without comment, he turns and begins to walk away from her.

"You haven't spoken to me since we got home."

Her statement stops him at their bedroom door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers without turning to her.

Hisana grips the blanket tightly. She lowers her eyes.

"I…I didn't know how to tell you Byakuya." She looks up and stares at his back. "I'm very sorry."

He looks at her. Her eyes were shining with tears. Letting out a breath, he closes his eyes and moves over to sit next to her. He massages her legs absently.

"There was no need to keep this from me."

The hurt in his voice broke her heart.

"I guess…I thought you would treat me differently if you knew." She says sadly.

"But Dr. Onohana said the illness was dormant all this time…what changed it?"

"I don't know and Retsu tried everything." She looks up at him pleadingly. "Please don't hate her Byakuya; she truly tried to help me."

Byakuya takes her hand into his and begins to trace the lines in her palm.

"Maybe we can look elsewhere for treatment." He whispers.

"Byakuya."

"I'm not giving up on you Hisana." Tears begin to burn his eyes. He kisses her palms. "I love you too much."

She touches his cheek and brings his face to meet hers. She smiles at him.

"I love you very much Byakuya and I don't want to leave you or Rukia…but."

He comes in and tenderly kisses her. They both taste salty tears.

When they pull apart, they could hear the slamming of the door and the hard pounding of feet moving up the stairs.

"Why did you fire Renji dad?" Rukia exclaimed while she stood at their door.

Byakuya stares at her angrily.

"First off, you don't come barging into my house screaming like that young lady…you know better. And second, you don't have the right to question the decisions I make within my company."

"Why did you fire him?" Hisana asked once she was composed.

Rukia stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but you had no reason to fire him. You said so yourself he was a great worker."

"True, but I also said he was forgetting things. As an assistant to the boss of the company I would think he would do better at remembering."

"Don't give me that; you're doing this because you don't like him." She crosses her arms defiantly.

"Byakuya, did you really fire him? Why?" Hisana asks.

Byakuya gets to his feet.

"I'm not going to explain an executive decision to either one of you." He could see the hurt in Hisana's eyes. "I fired an employee for good reason. Now, if you'll excuse me." He proceeded out the door; Rukia stood aside to let him pass.

"I can't believe him." Rukia says with anger.

"Honey, come sit by me."

Rukia, arms still crossed, walks over and gets into the bed with her mother. Hisana places her arm around her shoulder and pulls her in closer.

"Why doesn't dad like him mom?" Rukia allows the tears in her eyes to fall. She wipes them away angrily.

"He likes Renji."

"He doesn't act like it." Uncrossing her arms, she faces Hisana. "He had no reason to fire him. Renji liked that job and he was trying his damndest to please dad."

"I think your father is just scared."

"Why?" She wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. "Because of your attack?"

Hisana pauses slightly. "It did scare him honey so I think he was just acting out."

"I understand he was scared for you…I was too, but…that's still no reason to take it out on an innocent person."

Hisana plants a kiss to Rukia's forehead. "I'll talk to him okay?" Rukia nods.

That night, Hisana found Byakuya in his office looking through some old books. She softly knocks on his door; when he looks up she enters.

"Can we talk please?"

He closes a book and gets to his feet. Byakuya had a leather couch and chair situated by the door of his office; Hisana sat on the couch and he joined her.

"Why did you fire Renji?"

Annoyed, he leans back and places his head onto the cushion.

"You know you had no reason to do that." He keeps silent. "By doing that, you could alienate your daughter."

"If she chooses him over her own father then…" He leaves the sentence hanging.

"What is firing him going to accomplish? Did you do it to get back at me?"

"What?" He looks at her in surprise then sits up. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah I know, an executive decision was made right?"

He looks at her sad eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

She takes his hands into hers. "You're angry at me…I know that." He doesn't respond. "I'm thinking you took your anger out on him because he was convenient, but…you know that wasn't fair."

"I know." He surrenders silently.

"Then call him and give him his job back."

"Now?" He asks.

"That would be nice."

Byakuya gets to his feet and walks over to the phone. He dials the number by heart because he had a feeling he knew where Renji would be. He waits while it rings.

"Hi Rukia…listen, I'm sorry about today…yeah…I understand….look, is Renji there by any chance….could you please put him on…Renji, it's Mr. Kuchiki…about what I said yesterday…if you still want to come into work tomorrow you can…I know what I said, but….I was upset…yeah….yeah thanks….alright…if you don't mind, come in a little early and open up the place…I'm going to be a little late…alright…no that's fine, tell her goodnight for me…alright…take care…bye." He hung up.

"Happy?" He asks.

"Very…thank you." He comes and sits next to her. She kisses him. "Why are you going in late tomorrow?"

"No need to be in that early."

"Byakuya…you're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Treating me differently." He turns away from her. "I asked you not to."

"But I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"As do I, but you have to make a living."

"But what if…if I'm at work." He breaks off.

"Sweetheart, you can't stop living…I won't allow it. I don't want you hovering around me…you'll annoy the crap out of me." She jokes. He produces a small smile. "Please do this for me."

Reluctantly, he agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Several days pass before Rukia was finally able to get her parents over to her house for dinner. Tonight would be the night she would tell her father she was engaged; apprehension grips her. Renji was nervous as well. He was in the bathroom brushing his hair when Rukia appears in the doorway; she leans on the jam and stares at him.

"You ready for this?" She asks.

"Nope." He smiles at her. He takes a handful of his hair and pulls it behind his head; taking a hair band from the sink, he wraps it around his hair. He then pulls on either side of his ponytail to pull it tighter into place; with his hair in this position, you could clearly see the tattoos he has marked on his neck and forehead. Although Rukia found them sexy, she believed her father found them unsuitable.

"Are you sure you want to show those?" She asks as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"He's already seen them. Besides, do you think I'm going to wear make-up tonight? This is who I am."

"You're right."

Renji, with instructions from Byakuya, always went to work with make-up covering his tattoos. When he first interviewed for the position his hair hung in such a way where his tattoos weren't too obvious; after he was hired, he stepped away from the interview only to run into someone. This caused his head to move in such a way that caused his hair to shift, exposing his forehead tattoos to his new boss. Fearful he would be fired on the spot, Byakuya merely stared at them and bid him farewell.

The next day he was instructed to either wear make-up or have the company pay for surgery to have them removed. He chose the first suggestion.

*The dinner was consumed in awkward silence. Throughout dinner, Byakuya couldn't help but stare at the tattoos on Renji's forehead. Hisana, fearing an outburst, attempted to make conversation, but it appeared Byakuya took a vow of silence.

In the kitchen, Rukia was cutting slices of pie and Hisana was filling a tea pot with hot water for the tea.

"I'm scared mom."

"Why?"

"Dad's kind of…unpredictable."

Hisana giggles. "It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Rukia opens the kitchen door and enters the living room; Byakuya and Renji were sitting on opposite sides not speaking.

"Who wants pie…homemade." Rukia calls.

"Yum!" Renji says with excitement.

Byakuya jumps to assist Hisana with her tray. Rukia watches the exchange lovingly. Taking the tray from her, he sets it on the coffee table next to the pie plates. He returns to his seat right next to her; Rukia sits next to Renji.

"Well…enjoy." She states before taking a slice of her pie. "Hmm, that's good huh?"

"Sure is." Renji intones.

"Very good honey." Hisana puts in.

"Alright." Byakuya places his plate down. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asks innocently.

"Can we get down to the real reason why we're here?"

"For dinner." Rukia puts in.

"Right, but there's something else I'm sure." Byakuya waits, but no one says anything. "You're moving in together aren't you?"

Renji chokes on his pie. Rukia had to pat his back.

"His crap is already here isn't it?" He continues.

"Byakuya please." Hisana says.

His tone angers Rukia.

"That's not it and even if it was what would be wrong with it? I'm 25 years old."

"Is that what's going on here then?" He asks.

Rukia was at a loss of words. She continues to stare at him and jumps slightly when Renji takes her hand into his.

"No, but within time we'll be moving in together." He looks deeply into her eyes then back to Byakuya. "Mr. Kuchiki…I've asked Rukia to marry me."

Byakuya's brows rise in surprise.

"Marriage?" He whispers.

"Yes." Rukia declares happily as she takes Renji's hand. "And I've accepted."

"You can't be serious." He says in a whisper.

This statement surprises everyone.

"I love your daughter Mr. Kuchiki." Renji states with adoration toward Rukia.

The room was quiet, but as Renji turns to stare once again at Byakuya, the quiet was shattered by a crash. Turning, they find Hisana slumped in her seat; the plate and tea cup that was in her lap now lay broken on the floor.

*Rukia paces the hallway. Renji, who was sitting in a cushioned chair, watches her with concern.

"Rukia?" He gets up and takes her hand. "Sit down."

She allows him to lead her. He plants her down next to him and holds her.

"Did you see her face Renji…she looked so pale." She shivers.

"It'll be alright." He whispers even though he had no clue.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" She asks.

"I don't know."

"Pardon me."

They turn to find Byakuya standing near them. They jump to their feet.

"Is it mom…is she alright?" She asks excitedly.

"Renji, I need to speak my daughter alone please." He asks without looking in his direction.

"Sure." Renji kisses the top of her head before departing.

"Sit down." He coaxes. She obeys silently. "It's about mom."

"What is it?"

So he tells her. At first, Rukia is silent as he continues to explain the situation; his eyes are averted from her to avoid looking at the pain in them. He could see her hands grip her pants tighter the longer he spoke, but when he was through he finally stole a glance in her direction; she was looking out at nothing.

"Rukia?" His voice was hoarse.

She didn't answer. Rukia got to her feet and started to run.

"RUKIA!" He calls, but she throws open the doors violently and runs outside.

Renji, standing outside sees Rukia running past him.

"Rukia?" He calls as he runs for her. "RUKIA!" He calls again as he notices her pace quicken.

When he's close enough he reaches out his hand and takes a hold of her arm.

"Rukia stop!" He tries to hold her, but she continues to try and pull away. "Stop…what's wrong…what happened!" He turns her around to face him.

As she faces him, she begins to pound his chest hard.

"Rukia what's wrong…TELL ME!" He grips her forearms and shakes her slightly. "PLEASE!" She stops and slumps against his chest. Her body vibrates as she cries against him. He wraps his arms tightly around her and holds her close. "Please tell me." He whispers in pain.

She leans away from him, but he continues to hold her. She looks at his chest and begins to play with the thread absently.

"She's…she's dying." She whispers between sobs.

"What?"

She looks up into his eyes. "She's dying Renji…my mom."

Words escape him. All he could do was hold her as she cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She inserts her key into the lock and turns. As the familiar click sounds, she pushes the door open, but enters quietly. She doesn't know why, it just seems natural. Closing the door behind her, she places her purse onto a small table situated by the entrance; looking at the desk closer, she remembers her mother picking it out one day. She smiles at the memory.

She walks further into the entryway of the home she grew up in; she doesn't call out, doesn't make a sound, just continues until she reaches the stairs. She places her hand onto the banister and peers upward; as a child she remembers being intimidated by them, but now they're just regular stairs. As she remains downstairs, she could hear faint sounds coming from their bedroom; sounds of someone rummaging through things. She could hear what sounds like drawers closing. She places one foot onto the step and moves upward.

The noises stop as she's halfway up the flight. She then hears the muffled sound of someone crying; this halts her steps. She's frozen, knowing who is on the other side; she's never seen him cry once. She didn't know if she was ready for this. She continues on.

She reaches the door-it stands ajar. She places her hand onto the hardwood and pushes it open. She sees a large suitcase open on the bed; piles of clothes lay scattered inside and out. Several drawers were open as if the house was burglarized. She could see his head shaking; his hands not only covered his face, but also gripped his hair tightly.

"Dad?" She whispers.

Hearing her voice suddenly, he attempts to compose himself, but it doesn't work. He turns and faces her; his eyes are red from crying, his face is deathly pale, but he tries to smile at her. She walks further into the room.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Just straightening things up." He quickly gets to his feet and begins to throw things into the suitcase. When Rukia peers inside, she notices that the majority of the clothes littered inside belonged to her mother. He closes the suitcase quickly. "Just a few of mom's things she wanted given to charity."

"You need a suitcase for that dad?" She asks with skepticism. "It's like you're cleaning out the entire closet."

Byakuya stops throwing things into the suitcase and places his hands on his hips. He stares off in the distance, looking at nothing.

"I…I didn't know what else to do." He confesses with a small laugh. "She actually asked me to do this several weeks ago, but….I never got around to doing it." He walks back into the walk-in closet, taking down more clothes.

"Dad...stop please." Rukia walks up behind him and places her hands onto his back. She could feel him shutter as he sinks to the floor.

In his hand is Hisana's favorite light pink kimono. He places the garment up to his nose and inhales deeply; this brings a fresh set of tears. Rukia wraps her arounds him and holds him tightly.

*She fills her glass with orange juice, replaces the container back into the refrigerator then walks outside. The weatherman said it was going to be a cloudy day, but as she steps into the cool grass, she notices the bright sunshine. She holds up her hand to shield her eyes from the brightness, but she welcomes it all the same.

Placing her cup onto the garden table, she removes her kimono and places it on the back of her chair and sits. She picks up her glass and takes a long swallow of the fruity drink; once her thirst was satisfied, she replaces the glass and closes her eyes.

It's been six months since she was in the hospital. The illness invading her body weakened her immune system considerably; she made peace with death and was ready until she met a young woman by the name of Orihime Inoue.

One evening, during one of her rounds, Retsu visited Hisana and told her about a new research Doctor by that name; Retsu went on to mention how she was doing experimental research around her illness and having very positive effects. Unsure how to take the news, Hisana brushed it off as nonsense until Orihime came to visit her and explained how her experiments worked for someone in Hisana's condition.

Still unsure, she talked it over with Byakuya one day to see how he felt about it. He was reluctant, but willing to try anything if it would save her life; Orihime told them that since the experiments were still in its trial run period, she would have to travel back with her in order to conduct the study. Byakuya went along as well.

The day he and Hisana were flying out, Rukia found him in their bedroom attempting to pack things unsuccessfully; he later confessed to Hisana that he was afraid the experiments wouldn't work.

_When I was packing up your clothes…it felt…felt like the last time I would…_

He trailed off then, but she didn't need him to finish. It was a risk they were taking, but she wanted to take it.

"I hope you're wearing suntan lotion."

She lifts her head to the sound of his voice. Byakuya, clad in a dark suit and tie, approaches her, leans in and tenderly kisses the top of her nose. She smiles.

"If you don't get a move on we're going to be late." He says as he stands back up. He takes her hand and helps her to her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"I should ask you the same thing." She smiles at him as she picks up her glass of orange juice.

"Nervous, but I suppose that's natural."

She pats the collar of his jacket.

"Hmm…you look handsome."

"Thank you, but you need to get ready."

She waves a dismissive hand. "It's fashionable to be late."

"Not if you're giving the bride away…now come on." He playfully pushes her into the house.

**The End**


End file.
